my version of hunted and so on
by novelist-in-the-making
Summary: this starts off hunted in my version
1. Chapter 1

In the tunnels it's changed a lot since I was last here. It's lighted by little lanterns and that makes it seem a bit less scary. I walked down to tunnel to follow were the others were. The red fledglings were out of sight doing something Stevie Rae asked them to. Stevie Rae with and arrow in her chest courteous of James Stark the newest fledging of Neferet the evil bitch who brought to life Kalona, an evil son of a bitch my people trapped inside earth. And of course being all special and gifted I with my friends most likely have to kill the evil son of a bitches. I hate this why do I have to put my friends in danger. Why didn't I just kill Neferet when I had the chance and we wouldn't be in such deep crap, my best friend wouldn't have been shot with an arrow, and me and my friends wouldn't be at the risk of death.

"Zoey," Damien said pulling me out of my reverie. I turned to him with tears in my eyes, "sorry for the bad timing but Darius and Stevie Rae need your help that is if you're up for it. If not I could-"

"No, I'll do it," I said wiping away my tears, "Just lead the way."

Damien being smart and able to know me well comes up to me and gives me a hug, "It's not your fault, no come on." He said and pulled me to the door way, before I even made it I smelled blood. Then when I saw Stevie Rae I froze. She was in pain but wasn't showing it I walked slowly toward her she was shirt less but the only boy in the room was Damien, "What do you need me to do, Darius?" I asked wanting to stop my friend's pain. Darius motioned for everyone to leave then explained.

He explain the plan and handed me an alcohol soaked gauze then her cut the feathery part on my end and told me to press the gauze to the end and push on the count of three. On the three I pushed the arrow through her chest and Darius pulled it out on his end all the while Stevie Rae was screaming in pain. When it was done we wrapped her up and laid her down and covered her with a sheet.

"I'll go get you a shirt," I said then walked through the sheet that covered the door and got bombarded (maybe im hanging out with Damien to much because I actually know that word) with questions.

"How is she?" Damien asked.

"Is she alright?" Shaunee asked

"Please say she's okay," Erin said.

"She's alright for someone who just got shot with an arrow by a now evil was dead ugh I can't believe I thought that that ass hole was good," then I saw behind them was a couple red fledglings, "She needs a shirt please get her one," then I looked back at my friends while one went go get her one. "You can see her after she gets blood and," then I caught a shirt, "this on." Then I walked into the room and helped her put the shirt on.

"She needs some blood doesn't she?" I ask as I slowly lay her down.

"Yes, she needs fresh blood," he says and just as he says that Aphrodite comes in.

"Is she ready yet because the nerd herd is getting on my last nerves?" she asks and both I and Darius look at her. "Why the fuck are you guys staring at me?"

"Stevie Rae needs some blood, fresh blood," I say and stare at her.

"Damnit I hate being fucking human," she says as she lifts up her sleeve, "And this better be the last time I save your life, Bumpkin," Then she puts her arm in front of Stevie Rae and she immediately clamps on and starts sucking Aphrodite not helping it moans with pleasure and leans into Darius. After a few moments Darius spoke, "Alright, Priestess, let go." Stevie Rae did and looked a little better. "Now rest you," I said then yelled, "Okay, you guys can come in now just shut up and no touching." They all rushed in and asked questions which I already answered, it became too crowded so I left and went to the entrance. It became very windy and cold out there but it didn't affect me. I sat at the entrance and closed my eyes and relaxed. We were in deep poo (yeah I said it) and I of course had to fix it being the chosen one.

I looked up and aloud prayed to Nyx, "Oh, Nyx, why did you choose me? I can't do this it's too much for a 17 year old to take."

"Zoey," a familiar voice said to me I opened my eyes to see an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaya?" I asked staring up at the opening.

"Zoey it is you where are you?" she said jumping into the basement I crawled up the ladder and pushed up the gate thing.

"Here, now hurry," I said then moved as she jumped down into the tunnel I closed the gate. I smiled and jumped down with her. "Kaya, I've missed you so much, how's Auntie Nita and Tyler and little Maybly doing I haven't seen you guys since summer vacation."

"There all good there worried about me," she said then I saw it.

"Your mark oh my goddess, and you mark is filled in just like mine was."

She laughed and nodded.

"Zoey, is everything okay you went missing and worried-" then they stopped I turned around to see Erik starring at us, "Who the hell are you?"

We both laughed, "She's my cousin Kaya, Erik, Erik, Kaya now that we all know each other may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I came to talk to you but I see that you're um busy," he said and turned around, "The others were worried about you too."

"Oh, Zoey-may, I'd love to meet your friends come on," Kaya said with pleading eyes. She interlocked our arms together like when we were little, "Please?"

"Fine, Kaya-May, follow me and Erik," I said and walked into the darkness. I went into the room where everyone was.

"Everyone," I said and everyone immediately looked at me and Kaya, "Everyone this is my cousin Kaya May Redbird, and as you see she's going to be weird like me." I said and everyone laughed at my comment.

"I guess being weird must run in the family," Kaya said, "Though it must of skipped your bitch of a sister, puppy of a mom and a bastard of brother because they are very stupid normal." I laughed.

"God, I missed ya cuz," I said then gave her a hug. Then we let go, "Okay everyone since tonight sucked choose your rooms with a red fledging and get a good night's well day's sleep then we'll start planning." "For the record I'm not sharing my bed with anyone," one red fledging said "Yeah okay, Kramisha," Stevie Rae said from her bed I smiled and said, "So, Stevie Rae, you going introduce us boring blue fledglings to your red fledglings or we going to have to ask them ourselves?" I asked.

She smiled and started, "Well that's Kramisha right there." She said and pointed weakly. Someone had already read my mind and got the blood and wine I opened the wine and just tore the bad open with my teeth and gave it to her. She downed it and looked much better. Then continued, "Ya'll should know Elliot," and the red headed kid stepped out and then stepped back in the group. "Next is Montoya," she said then a short Hispanic guy who looks like a thug with the piercings and baggy pants nodded his head, "Hi," he said with a cute warm smile. "And that's Shannon Compton," Stevie Rae ran her name together.

Damien the smarty immediately knew who she was, "Shannoncompton? Hey didn't you read the spotlight piece in _The Vagina Monologues_ last year at the school performance?" he asked.

Her face light up, "Yeah that was me."

"I remember because you loved_ The Vagina Monologues _they're so empowering. And then after the show you …um…" he trailed off and fidgeted.

"I died?" She said trying to help.

"Yeah."

"Oh gosh that's too bad," jack said.

Aphrodite sighed ," She's not dead anymore, morons."

"And this is Sophie," Stevie Rae said quickly to stop the bickering. A tall girl with brown hair stepped a little forward and gave us a figurative smile, "Hi," Stevie Rae pointed to a kid behind the chick I remember as being Venus. He slouched and mumbled something that sounded like hi. Then threw Stevie Rae a kind flirty smile I looked at my cousin sideways and she gave me a look saying the same thing. We crossed our arms and smiled our devious smile. "It's kind of odd since he was born in Houston."

He shrugged "It's a gross story my dad tells about him and my mom making me in Dallas. I never wanted any details."

"Ugh parent sex," Shaunee said.

"Completely disgusting," Erin said agreeing.

"Try hearing you mother and stepdad doing it and there on the other side of the house from you," I said and shivered Kaya doing the same since during summers she slepted over a lot.  
I could see a little ripple of the tension begin to loosen at our comments. Then she introduced us to Anthony, Johnny B. and Gerarty. Hmm I thought there were more than this the last time I was here. I turned to look at Stevie Rae. "Are you sure this is all of them? There was more last time I was here."

"Yes," she said and didn't look me directly in the eye.  
"Stevie Rae, I might have made stupid mistakes but I'm not stupid, now I know you all too well and I know you're lying so spill now."

She laughed, smiled, and shook her head, "I'm the stupid one who thought I could keep a secret from you. Your freaking gifts get kind of annoying."

I laughed, "That wasn't my gifts I just know when people are lying by their actions. So let me guess the others are still "Evil" and haven't chosen "good"?"

"Yeah pretty much but its okay we sort of closed off all the tunnels that lead to their parts of the tunnel. So they can't come near us and we can't go near them. The only way is if they get out and they come in the way we did."

"Then we must put guards at every exit," Darius said serious.

"Yeah you arrange and be in charge of that, everyone else go to bed," I said and put my hands on my waist, "rest your mind because they will be in for a lot of thinking tomorrow."

Later that night………….

I was in the bed with Stevie Rae, Kaya was on the floor both were sound asleep. I was laying in my bed that I knew was for a fact and then I was enveloped in darkness. I was in a room by the looks of it, it was a room of the house of night. I looked around and saw in the middle of the room Stark; sitting down in front of a desk behind that desk was Neferet. They were talking I didn't hear what they were saying though. Stark got Neferet mad though and then ropes suddenly appeared on Stark and then she went up to him with a knife and well you know the rest.

I woke up and screamed, everyone came rushing in. they all asked what's wrong.

Okay I was majorly pissed off right now he maybe under her control but I should have the right to kill him since he almost killed my best friend. Rather than be the case or not I got up and put my clothes on, "That's the last damn straw," I said and as I was putting my hair in a ponytail.

"What damn straw, u-lv?" Kaya asked putting on a shirt.

"That ex-rouge high priestess, I don't know how but I had a vision. The damn evil bitch is going to kill Stark."

"And how is that a bad thing?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Because," I said with a devious smile, "she's making it quick and pain less, we know how to make it suffer. And that's what I intend on doing."

"U-lv, I like that way you think," Kaya said, "ha-ye-la-s-di a-le ga-los?" she asked in Cherokee knifes or guns. I smiled.

"Both," I said, "Let me guess you brought your bag didn't you?"

"Bag? Bag of what?" Stevie Rae asked.

"And what is that stuff you said?" Erin asked, "Because no one."

"Understands it," Shaunee said finishing for Erin.

"Nothing well be right back." I said and Kaya and I walked to the entrance.


End file.
